


【授权翻译】End Game 1-4+番外

by LuthienTV



Category: Canaan (Anime), Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Authorized Translation, Gen, Internal Monologue, Spiritual, Spiritual Rebirth, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienTV/pseuds/LuthienTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文在贴合与深化TV版剧情氛围方面相当突出，也谨慎地避免了言多必失。主线剧情与CP无关，主要是在模拟师姐的一段心路历程。<br/>各章节标题及正文中涉及了若干国际象棋术语和对弈中的行为描述，大部分没有对应的汉语词汇于是尽量根据文章内容意译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isolated Pawn  孤军

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isolated Pawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373072) by [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea). 
  * A translation of [Adjudication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376207) by [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea). 
  * A translation of [Cheapo Decoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381827) by [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea). 
  * A translation of [Drawing Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484407) by [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea). 
  * A translation of [Antipositional Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887455) by [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea). 



> 声明：《CANAAN》背景设定与人物原案属于TYPE-MOON与ChunSoft，TV版改编权属于PA Works，本故事属于作者君，各种错误与疏漏属于我，对译文有什么问题或想法欢迎通过各种渠道联系~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after the events of the series Alphard meets up with an old acquaintance and fulfills a promise.  
> TV版剧情后的某个时间点，阿尔珐尔德与某个旧相识见面并达成了一个约定。

这间酒吧位于一座宾馆的顶层。其卖点有三：氛围清静、格调高雅，以及供应着全城首屈一指的马汀尼。伴随着曲调柔婉的爵士钢琴演奏，四周环绕着人们低声言谈的响动。出于对周围事物的轻蔑，阿尔珐尔德·阿尔·修雅点了杯清水挑了个自己能找到的最幽暗角落坐下。她及肩的黑发半遮半掩地描摹出脸庞的轮廓，而在发觉有人向着自己走来时她也没有抬起视线。

随着一声有些不满的叹息来人开了口，声音里透着沉稳，阴柔而绵里藏针：“在这样的场合你至少可以假装自己能融入其中。”

阿尔法尔德没有搭话，不过在对方入座并招来侍者点单时她回以一个若有若无的哂笑。那年轻人的表现实在是过于得体，以至于对座的女人将他晾在一旁的时间长的足以给他充分的理由将她驱逐出去。侍者的离开让这个角落经历了片刻宁静，不久声音再度传来，是他端来了两杯饮品。

“世上只有一种马汀尼，”女人伸手端过自己的那杯饮品，“其余都是盛在相同的杯子里稍作了点改动的复制品。”她轻呷一口，而阿尔珐尔德注视着女人白皙的手端起酒杯，苍白的肤色突兀地配着鲜亮的红色甲釉。视线移向女人翕动的唇间，唇彩也是那浓艳的红色，肤色过于苍白，而发色则过黑。

“你打算做一个巧妙的类比？”阿尔珐尔德轻松地问，右手将头发向后拨去，也端起了杯子。

“你会这么想吗？”女人微微一笑，近乎残忍。

“我们有交易要谈？”举杯轻抿之前阿尔珐尔德问，“还是说你到这儿来就为了找我喝一杯？那将成为一个奇怪的回忆呢你不觉得么？”

女人摇了摇头，“即使是玩笑中给出的承诺也是有必要兑现的。”

阿尔法尔德点头。“对，我想，多数是这样。”她将剩余的液体一饮而尽。“既然我们已经达成了对饮的约定，那也就没什么事情遗漏了。”声音渐渐放低下来，“至少你的盘面上还有一个子。”

“就你一个了。”

深吸一口气，阿尔珐尔德从座位上起身。右手伸进外套衣袋取出一张名片放在桌面。“没有什么能唤醒死者，夏目小姐，不过……务必要让事情有趣起来。”

转眼她已快步走向了电梯，无视了身后其余顾客们关于‘夺路而去的独臂女人’之类窃窃私语。

 

*Isolated Pawn：指一方的某个卒所在格邻近的8个方格中没有其他己方棋子的情况，卒一次能向前方移动一或两格，只进不退，如果能安全抵达对方盘面的底线就可以升变。


	2. Adjudication 宣判

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjudication- The process of a strong chess player deciding on the outcome of an unfinished game. A sequel to Isolated Pawn.  
> 宣判——对弈中强势棋手决定结束比赛的过程。第一章的后续。

坐在未开启照明的酒店房间内，阿尔珐尔德凝视着来自下方街道的霓虹光点。她的视线自暗处茫然地逡巡，直到蓦然发觉自己正盯着某位流行歌手的宣传榜单。看板上的文字描述着那年轻女子的打榜新作。但凡流行音乐似乎免不了将创作重心放在情感话题之上。稍微有些不忍直视，毕竟蛇之心脏是明白其中真相的。爱并不存在，而即使曾经存在过，时至今日它大概也已经转化为某些别的什么。

她曾让卡敏科斯当着自己的面演示他所谓的爱，与梁琪所谓的爱究尽是什么。在放任他那么做之前她已确信那注定失败，她明知那两人间的互动根本谈不上是爱——那应该定义为迷恋。词语的含义往往被使用者的想法所左右。而‘它’只是一个让芸芸众生趋之若鹜的甜蜜谎言。她自己从未涉足过这甜美的陷阱。她从未在这方面给过梁琪希望，而这或许就是整个错误的开端。纵然是自欺，人们还是需要给自己织造一个个的谎言，即使是她……对，她也需要属于自己的那一个。

随着被打破的重重壁垒，她终于能够被看得通透。那个关于她的诅咒再度被提及，而即使她的身心都已堕入死界，迦南仍在试图拯救她。然而那只是另一个谎言；死者无法被复生，他们只会追寻那无可避免的必然。

她合上双眼以期驱散自己左臂的幽灵，那空虚之处曾日夜在蛇毒浸染之下炙热滚烫，那是她不惜举枪疾射也要从中逃离的炼狱之火。也许，她会设法将身体修复完整，毕竟她的组织经手着为数众多的科技手段。只要有那个意思她总能找到办法，可那又将形成一个新的谎言，一种幻觉。她应该留着这个伤痕，就如一直以来那样。她自然会在接受现状的同时尽力将作战能力调整回巅峰状态。

随着思绪的游走，阿尔珐尔德开始好奇迦南会不会以为自己爱上了那个女孩——也许从那种想象中她会看到那通往真相的一丝光亮吧。果真如此的话，她能够设想，也许那个字眼对她们而言是合适的。皱了皱眉站起身来，她走到窗前，任自己的额头抵在玻璃上就如在看着下方川流不息的尘世交通。

她曾与这谎言有过惊鸿一瞥的擦肩，而转瞬之后便相互远离。可这世间已没有什么能够将之取代。那无休止的煎熬已消失殆尽，而爱也只是昙花一现的奇迹。在属于她的未来里也许会有相互吸引；也许会有性；甚至也许还会有那能够称之为‘同伴’的情谊，但不会再有爱。在心底她一直确信着，那不可能。

阿尔珐尔德自窗前离开，取过外套。当走到门前时手机铃声响了起来。

“贵安啊。”她露齿一笑，简短地发问，“你也没别的事要做了嘛。”

“不是那样，”另一头的女人回应。“说起来，如果我记得不错，上次你给我留了张名片。”

“接下来我们要谈交易嘛？”

“应该说是交际联络吧。”

“我不在你的盘面上，”阿尔珐尔德指出，敏锐，却也宛转。

“不，我想之前是我唐突了。”声音停顿了片刻，“上一盘里你可是一路通行触底升变*，干得漂亮。”

“我会找到你，夏目小姐。”

“当然。我会恭候的。”

挂断电话，阿尔珐尔德颦起眉，夏姆的鬼魂没有再度显现，那种令人不悦的阴森刺痛也没再向她袭来。“蛇”的诅咒已经荡然无存，留下一片无以填补的虚空。也许它能够被无视，或者能够以信仰的名义自欺。也许她能假装自己不仅仅是个亡魂。让房门洞开之时她朗笑出声。

“够了，”走进电梯间时她告诉自己，“谎言不需要更多。该是什么就是什么……无所谓。”

 

*Adjudication：原注提到了，指由掌控局势的一方棋手（Adjudicator）决定如何结束未完棋局的过程。

*升变：原文没有使用对应的名称Promotion，而是通过台词简略描述了这一过程。卒在顺利穿过棋盘到达对方盘面的底线时可以升级成为王以外的任何一种己方棋子，在实战中通常会选择将符合此条件的卒升为威力最强的王后。


	3. Cheapo Decoy 陷阱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series. Alphard contemplates contrasting colors, and a trap. Another short drabble.  
> 前两章文时间线之前发生的故事，阿尔珐尔德关于颜色的思考，以及关于某个圈套。另一篇百字短文。

绽放于枝头的粉色花朵和纷扬洒落其上的白雪在她的脑海里对比分明，有些明亮鲜活的事物会因为这种无色物质的遮掩而更添美丽——也更添一份死寂。阿尔珐尔德伸手拂去了花瓣上的雪，随后将它们握紧，被碾碎的花朵在她掌心染出一片粉色。她想说自己很累，可那并非事实。她只是厌倦而已。无所事事——以她的身份而言这是一种何其贫乏的状态。

从室内依稀传来销魂的吟叹，那是卡敏科斯在接受梁琪气枪子弹的惩罚。这两人之间的关系很怪：一个只有嫌恶而一个满心爱慕。她不禁有些好奇，如果换作是她自己和迦南来经历类似的纠结关系会怎样，随即又打消了这个想法。她和迦南的羁绊始于一个名字，以及一个由她亲手打造的梦魇。

仰望夜空之时她能见到的只有那一颗星，在转身走向自己的酒店套间时她留下一记冷哼。没错，苦涩在思绪里蔓延开来，‘蛇之心脏’，我就像是那颗孤星。

“而无论如何，我依然是你的迦南。”她喃喃自语。

转向手提电脑，她扫视着屏幕上的信息。一切就绪，甚至那个等待着她奔赴的陷阱也即将被用以达到她的既定目的。她看向那明信片，稍微眯起眼。他并未从死界归来，即使那想法曾不止一次地划过脑海。毕竟，她也没有停留到他断气那一刻。她只是任他留在了原地，可他却早已让她铭记于心。

“如果你是以私欲为导向而行动……”仿佛听见夏姆的鬼魂在低语，她猛地合上了手提电脑的屏幕。

他并不了解将给予她的那个名字转交旁人一事对她而言意味着什么。他不了解——否则他该是个怎样残忍的人。那个名字对她而言的分量……她无法将之与除夏姆以外的第三人共享。她必须是孤身一人，因而在她的构想里设局除掉夏姆和另一位迦南的举动就是为了彻底抹消自己的个人信息。这将真正使她脱离一切羁绊，成为那个人如其名的女人，成为一个令人畏惧的刺客。

 

只是羁绊没能终结于此。

 

也不可能终结。

 

即使最终他用了那个新名字来称呼她，他透过她看到的是迦南。而她明白自己已无从脱身，无论是对他，还是自己从他身上感受到的爱意。这无关恋情，她不是能够陷入痴迷的类型，那是学生对于师者、教官、以及那如父亲般的尊长的爱意。他曾是指引她前进的罗盘，而今已没有什么能成为她的指引者。终有一天，她将再度与他的新一任迦南刀兵相见，而到了那个时刻她的愤怒才能够止息。

 

随着房门外的敲击声她抬起视线。卡敏科斯双颊泛红地立在门外。

“什么情况？”

“您的航班，”卡敏科斯陈述着，稍微清了清嗓子，“我是来提醒您。”

“自然。”她回应。

“您确定要独自前往么？”

“对。”阿尔珐尔德笑得狡黠。

门在身后合上，而她背过身，合上了双眼。

“我必须独自前去，就像一直以来一样，走进一个圈套，之后……也许之后，我就能自由了。”

*Cheapo Decoy：Cheapo即拙劣的圈套，Decoy指利用诱饵将敌方棋子吸引至不利位置。


	4. Drawing Weapon  谋和

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some games are not started to be won, and some are just beginning.  
> 有些对弈并非为取胜而进行，而还有一些，才刚刚开局。

“其实，它被称为‘蛇之脊骨’，”男人告诉自己的同事。在一座小山丘上，他热情洋溢地介绍着夜空里出现的一个个星座，而夏目百合认为他是个热心的业余天文学家。她举头看向那颗孤星，耸了耸肩。有时对弈并不是为了取胜。她对自己重复着，直到手机铃声响起，苦笑着看上面显示的来电号码。生命不息，工作不止，至少那数据是个大有价值的商品。若非自己还收到了手里的这么一点利好，她可以断言这一役没有赢家产生。相互依存，也相互擎肘，在她的工作流程里这些联结贯彻了始终。有时为他们制造足够的机遇就意味着胜利已经在转角处等候。

 

夏目百合用惯常的冷淡语气回复了来电，仿佛她的所作所为根本无关紧要——纵使她自己并不这么认为。她有自己的信念，并且也希望自己所在的阵营能够没有悬念地取胜。这盘棋很大，也许将要穷尽她的整个职业生涯，前提是她能活到完成的那一天。

她按掉来电，轻声地叹息，“这是怎样的惨烈啊。”

她盘面上的每一枚棋子都移动到了既定的位置，可在这个需要全力以赴的广阔盘面上，她发觉自己还在渴求着某种挑战。

铃声再度响起。

“哼，”她不无感激地向着电话的另一头轻舒一口气，“奇迹终归要出现呢。”

 

*Drawing Weapon：一种为促成平局而进行的略冷门的开局方式。


	5. Antipositional Attraction  弃卒·番外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko takes up a job to fix what has been broken.  
> 橙子接到了一个有关修复的新订单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not yet decided if there will be more to this. For now it remains a stand alone short.  
> 作者原注：我还没决定好要不要后续，目前为止它还是个独立短篇状态。

美好时光总是始于一段开门红，而今天就确实是个好日子。万里晴空之上点缀着几处零星的云朵，纵使艳阳高挂，气温也并不炎热；还有煦煦和风带来一阵早春花朵的清甜气氛。正是倚在小巧的露天茶座里，摆上一桌精致茶点细细品味的好时节。可眼下苍崎橙子只是一面刻意地喝着清咖啡，一面较往常更为凶猛地吸着烟以免这悠闲慵懒的氛围侵蚀了自己清晰的洞察力。不为享受时光，她今天是来接活儿的，而自从她的工作开始与现金收入挂钩，即使是来自常世的生意委托也值得她拨出一些时间。

将眼镜向鼻梁上方推了推，顺手拨开散落到脸颊上的一绺红发，橙子 她搜寻着往来人群，细细打量着预备与她会面的女人。即使不会对自己施加什么威胁，对方依然是个身份敏感的危险人物。那女人的过往经历与当下的情况只意味着她应该不会违背合约。然而，就在伸手弹去烟灰的一刻橙子注意到，一个身着军服款长风衣的女人在向自己的茶座走来，她的意图将左右这单工作能否付诸实施。

女人在对面坐下，用一记令人畏缩的眼神和不乏鄙夷的手势屏退了预备上前的侍者。女人只有一支手臂，额前的黑发掩映下的双眼似乎不属于活人。她从衣袋里取出一个信封推向桌对面。

橙子坐回椅子上，伸手取下眼镜放在已经空了的咖啡杯旁，自衬衫口袋里取出一包烟。她迟疑地递过一支，见对方拒绝，橙子兀自将烟点燃，深吸了一口又长长嘘出，夹在指间。

“那个，”橙子开了口，“可真厚实。”她的手指轻触那信封，猜测其中内容似乎远多于自己的期待。女人是想确保她接下这工作，不过单纯的金钱并非橙子的目标。那是借以实现她个人目的的途径，正因如此它们在她手里也是来去匆匆。  
“我为什么要帮助你？”

“也许你不该这么做。”女人述说的声音仿佛在独白。也对，眼前的人仿佛无异于一具尸骸，纵使行动自如，却不能算是活着的人；她就和橙子经历过的许许多多被毁坏了的事物一样，等待着修缮。

橙子放下香烟，望进女人的双眼。暗色的深潭里充斥着对破坏与消亡的漠然，从中似乎找不到值得复苏的内容，然而——橙子不禁勾起唇角，眼底似乎还留下了什么，那是一道火光，是一丝没能被扑灭的生命的星火，而这一点微弱的明亮预示着修好这具坏了的人偶将不会是白费功夫。

“你的名望我有所耳闻，阿尔·修雅小姐。这世上更糟糕的事物不胜枚举，而我已经帮助过其中的一些。”

女人的笑意里闪过利齿的锋芒，带着掠食动物的凶狠，但至少在当下是无害的。“我猜你的话没错。”

“我想先查看一下，”橙子表示，“不过不是在这里。”

“好，随我来。”

 

It's just as I said  
You dive in deep until you're covered in filth  
And it clings to you so tightly you mistake it for your own skin  
I wanted you there with me  
In the dark  
In the hollow empty space of no return  
But you were never there  
You never lost your light  
And it burns me  
Until I'm all but ash  
But it only takes a spark my dear  
It only takes a cinder to restart a deadly blaze

 

两人步入一家颇具规格的酒店。自电梯通往一处僻静的套间。橙子站在门廊直到独臂女人邀她进门坐下。纵使价值不菲，房间的使用者却并未表现出一丝优越感，似乎无论身在此处还是简陋的汽车旅馆，独臂女人——阿尔珐尔德·阿尔·修雅也一样无动于衷。这里不过是供她就寝与会客的空间而已，此外便不抱有更多期待。意识到女人对实用主义的贯彻，橙子在内心将这一条列入了自己对本次工作的执行参考。

阿尔珐尔德脱下长外套，拉过一把椅子正对着橙子。

“我能抽烟吗？”橙子发问。

“那也是魔术嘛？”阿尔珐尔德面无表情地回问。

红发女人咧嘴一笑，“我只是个老烟枪而已。”见阿尔珐尔德点头默许，她将之点燃，一缕淡蓝色烟雾开始自亮起的前端向上盘旋。深吸一了一口便置于手边的烟灰缸沿上，她坐回靠椅上仔细思考着那曾经存在之处留下的虚空，还在，肢体的幽灵还在残缺之处流连。橙子示意，向对方伸过手，“可以么？”

阿尔珐尔德同意了，在进行身体接触时她表示出明显的抗拒。这样的反应从医生为她处理包扎时起一度消失殆尽——毕竟在急救之时，医生的动作是激烈而冷酷的；可眼前这位魔术师简短的触碰却显得极其直接而亲密。那道生命的余烬在将熄之前又一度闪烁起来。

“我觉得，”橙子柔声说，“关于这个我能帮上你。”

“你打算给我一只新的。”

“我能给你的远不止是一只手臂，不过——”她停顿了一下，拿起烟，“我不确定你是否愿意接受与之相应的负担。”

阿尔珐尔德合上双眼轻叹，“什么价码？”

“那完全取决于你，因为它会比你愿意支付的要高得多。”橙子深吸一口烟，“告诉我，阿尔·修雅小姐……关于蛇*你有什么想法？”

阿尔珐尔德笑着咬紧了牙，依旧带着阴郁和邪魅，然而也几乎，如生者一般。

 

 

*Antipositional Attraction：Antipositional指在需要持久战的局面棋中出现与棋手的长远目的不一致的移动或计划，Attraction是指为暴露敌方的王而作为牺牲品的己方次要棋子。

*原文使用了复数形式的snakes，猜测指的是蛇组织或与之相关的某些人事物/行为，不过按橙子的意思，这个具体定义还是要作为蛇的本体的师姐自己来下；而且考虑到次元墙问题，这个代价需要怎样兑现以及兑现之后能对橙子产生怎样的意义还没有展开讨论。

如果次元墙不影响时间线的并行，那么师姐应该比两仪未那大十岁左右，2010年起伽蓝之堂已经交给了十岁的未那和成年的光溜，橙子阿姨去向不明，似乎又处于自由接任务状态了，据考证未来福音中某个时间点（2011年之前）蛇组织在月世界的日本进行过另一项活动。

全文+番外的篇幅不算长，但这种致郁的气氛多少还是增加了翻译时的负担  
赶脚这次在用语方面槽点多多丫，哈兹卡西……  
热烈欢迎作者君找蘑菇谈人生~

Fin~ From the ashes a fire shall be woken.


End file.
